Much
by Rothelena
Summary: PWP-oneshot, VERY SMUTTY, so be aware! M-rated FOR SURE, with quite some kink involved! Jane. Lisbon. Having dinner together at her home. Or, let's say... they're TRYING to have dinner... again: very, very EXPLICIT ADULT SITUATIONS, if that's not yours, better not read this!


_Hello, my friends- before you start reading this story, I would like to say something: I lately had an anon sending me hate, on my blog as well as on , who made pretty harsh comments about my stories and my general writing abilities. I would like to shortly address this, because he made some viable points, and there might be more people who think that way (if you're not up to a long author's note… please, feel free to just scroll down and start the story right away):_

_About my characters being grossly OOC- this is possible, no doubt. In the end, every viewer interprets the things he sees on screen differently, and tells the tale on from that very individual position. I have fantasies about these characters, and of course these are a mixture of what I see happening on the show and my own preferences and thoughts and likes. I never claimed to be very good in writing their characters, and if you think they are horribly OOC that's totally your right. Just know that I'm not here to fit anybody's sense of "in character"ness, so I don't feel that much insulted._

_About the p*** thing… honestly, I don't view my stories that way, because I have one very clear base for every tale I tell: a LOVING, COMMITED, FAITHFUL connection between two people. That's what I personally believe in, and while I totally respect people who have other preferences, these are mine. For me, two people (regardless of their gender) who are deeply in love and want to spend their life together don't do p***, even if they have kinky sex… that's erotica, and I value the difference. I cringe when others call my stories p***, I admit that, because it's simply not the way I feel about them. I write monogamous couples in love… yes, the sex is not vanilla. But that doesn't change the feelings my protagonists have for each other, and the steady relationship they established or are establishing._

_My writing abilities- yes, I'm no Shakespeare. Yes, I never said I was. I'm still not a native speaker, and I no doubt make many, many mistakes every day. You can't bear to read how I'm writing? Don't read my stories, then. And that's all I have to say to this._

_The "anatomical impossibility" of what I describe. YEAH. That's me. Welcome to my world. I LOVE writing biological impossibilities, the extremes, stuff that's not likely to happen, but wouldn't it be delicious if it could- yep, I know that most middle-aged men are NOT hung like that, don't shoot gallons every time they come and don't have pretty much zero refractory period, and that's fine. Nobody needs to be a sex god, I can well differentiate between my stories and real life. But this is fiction, I write this for sheer enjoyment, and yep… I LOVE to stretch the boundaries of physical realities to the max. You want realism? Please… don't look for it in my stories, because you won't find it. I'm good if people find what I'm describing ridiculous- there are ample occasions to frown about my content, but I'm not lying about what my stories are about… I try to get the FEELINGS as right and authentic as possible. The SEX is sheer fantasy, and mainly there to underline the emotions of my protagonists. I like intense… so I intensify things on a regular basis. _

_The "keep it to yourself" thing… yes, I could do that. In fact, I write a lot of stories where I actually consider just keeping them to myself- because I never know if I might gross people out, and I don't want to offend. Still, sharing these stories has always been an amazing experience, and it challenged me in ways that actually changed my life. I'm beyond grateful for every reader who left a comment, for the encouragement and support, for the ones who still read my stuff after I've been struck with writer's block for so long. I want to share with these people. There could always be stories that are a little too much for some readers- that's why I try to warn excessively and make as sure as possible that you don't stumble upon something you don't want to read. Still, it might happen. If it does, I apologize. In general: if rough, explicit sex is not your cup of tea, I'm NOT your kind of author, and if I were you, I would not read my stories. Because that's something that's more or less happening in ALL my fics._

_Thank you for the attention! I delete flames, because they DO drag me down, and I don't need this in my life. It is your right to feel about my stories whichever way you want, but I have the right to keep your degree of insulting viciousness out of my system._

_I write these stories FOR FUN. I love to think about these two characters, love to invent scenarios for them. I realize that many of these stories resemble each other, that the sex is rough, that I make up things I don't know (for example, in giving my characters fetishes). As I said, it's just fun. I'm sharing because I got the impression that some people like to read it, and because reading these peoples' comments encourages me greatly. _

_That said, the following story is EXTREMELY smutty and 100% M-rated. It's another dream I had, and those are mostly illogical, extremely anatomically impossible and super dirty. There is explicit sex galore and a considerable amount of kink her- well, A LOT of kink, and I think it's pretty PWP, which means there's pretty much zero plot. Not what you like? Here's the point where you can still get out._

_Did I mention that everything here is TOTALLY anatomically incorrect and biologically impossible? It is. Did you notice that I have that unhealthy thing for messy sex? I HAVE._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, and I don't make money from fan fiction._

**Much**

Teresa Lisbon set down the wine bottle a little too forcefully, hoping that the resulting sound would cover up a deep, heartfelt sigh that bubbled up from her dry throat.

Jane was busy cooking their dinner, though, not really listening to his surroundings, including her. That was fine for her at the moment- she felt mighty unhinged and gladly hid her insecurity in the half-darkness of the kitchen, watching him with helpless fascination.

Heavens, he was gorgeous. Dressed up to the nines, in a clean white shirt and slim black pants, he had shed his jacket a while ago, rolling up his sleeves for the task of preparing their food. Of course he owned a simple, dark red apron that made him look even sexier while he tasted what he had concocted, leaning forward slightly, licking the sauce from a spoon with a little bit of tongue and a sweeping motion of his lips.

Teresa wet her parched throat with a generous swig of wine, barely resisting the urge to cough loudly.

He looked at her with a sweet smile.

"Don't worry, Teresa," he said gently, his voice adopting this smooth, melting softness it seemed to have exclusively when he talked to her, "you don't have to sleep with me tonight if you don't want to. No need to be nervous, dear. And, by the way: in my need to get to you as fast as possible, I forgot to get protection. Sorry."

Lisbon's heart sank. She didn't really want him to wear… she sighed again. Jane with a condom was still so much better than no Jane at all, so she would suck it up. She'd had sex with Pike for months, always using a condom. Strangely, with him it had never bothered her. With Jane? She hated the thought of a layer of plastic between them.

"I… have… some here."

Jane's deep, enigmatic smile diffused any awkwardness, he was the master of making her feel good.

"Leftovers from Pike?" he winked at her. "Might… not be the right ones, I'm afraid."

Excitement coursed through Teresa's veins, making her almost nauseous with want. She impatiently rubbed her already wet thighs against each other, strangling the whimper that wanted to break free.

"Not… not the right ones? Not your brand, or what?"

He chuckled, completely at ease.

"No, I just need a few inches more… not many, don't worry, I'm not endowed like a stallion."

He needed a BIGGER condom and tried to tell her he wasn't hung? Nice try, better luck next time. She was so wet her legs made a sloppy sound when she moved them. If he didn't fuck her some time tonight, she would die of arousal before the morning dawned.

"And…" he continued slowly, serious now, "I….. uhmmmm…. Well, I especially need a bigger reservoir, you, you know…. I… I tend to break the normal ones."

Teresa could hear her own heart beating like a drum.

"A bigger… reservoir?"

Her voice was slightly squeaky, what was the matter with her? Her swollen sex reminded her when she squirmed a little- she wanted to scream with need for him.

He smiled at her sheepishly.

"I… well, I ejaculate a lot of… well, it's much… volume-wise. Normal reservoirs can't hold it, they… burst."

He shrugged apologetically.

Teresa felt her eyes go as big as saucers. Her breath accelerated until she was pretty much panting, the world blackening slightly at the edges, making her curl her fingers into her thighs. He looked at her, concerned.

"Teresa? God, sorry- did I gross you out? I didn't mean to, really, I'm sorry, I…"

He grabbed her hand at the wrist, which made him able to feel her pulse. His eyebrows wandered north, before a deep smile spread on his beautiful features.

"Ohhhh," he said, "you're not grossed out. You're aroused. By me talking about… seed?"

Her reaction was unmistakable, and she knew she couldn't hide it. She stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights, no doubt. He came closer, his gaze deep and seductive now.

"Teresa… do you want me to use a condom at all?"

She licked her lips, unable to look away, and had no doubts her eyes answered for her. His smile was hypnotic and a little evil. He rubbed his fingertips over her trembling lips.

"Are you on birth control?"

She nodded.

He came so close their lips were almost touching.

"Well… then we have no problem, right?"

He leaned forward, pressing his lips onto hers, and the sheer deliciousness of his kiss distracted her from what his hands were doing, wandering lower, beneath her short skirt and finally between her legs. He gave a low grunt of approval.

"So wet… you have been sitting here, without any underwear, watching me, creaming for me all the time?"

He kissed her cheek, letting his hungry mouth wander to her ear before he leaned in and whispered.

"You want me to get you even wetter, make a real mess? It's a lot, Lisbon, really, really much. I can fill you up easily… and I'll stay inside afterwards, making sure you get to savor how full of me you'll feel- crammed with my seed, sloshing inside you. It'll make a nice sound when I thrust in and out of you, wet and messy."

She could hardly breathe. He slipped his long, elegant fingers between her soaked folds, tenderly nibbling her earlobe while he pushed inside, his thumb slowly rubbing over her straining, painfully engorged clit. She bucked against his body, and he used his free arm to hold her tight, while his hand fucked her deftly, with exactly the right amount of roughness. Her breath streamed in shallow little huffs against his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulders in wordless despair.

"When I finally pull out," he continued breathlessly, "my cream will trickle from your core in a steady stream, running down your buttocks and thighs, making a mess of the sheets. I will be unable to look away, spreading my essence with my fingers, pushing them inside you to gather more, to see how I'm filling you, my woman, stuffed with my warm, living essence. It will make me so hard again I will thrust back into the wet lake of my own come immediately, stretching you so wide you'll scream, pounding until I add even more to my load and hmmmmm… you'll be bursting full, Teresa, full of me in every way…"

She came, twitching helplessly inside his tight embrace, sobbing into his shoulder while her slick walls convulsed around his thrusting fingers, her stomach muscles tensing so much it hurt. He held her while violent aftershocks coursed through her body, whispering soothing words into her ear, cooing and humming until she could calm down a little, her face wet with tears.

He kissed them away tenderly before locking onto her lips, her mouth hungrily groping for him. He tasted clean and fresh and like only Jane did, his unique taste that simply drove her wild. She could feel his enormous erection against her thigh, heavens, he was HUGE, his girth almost as wide as her forearm. Her whole body shuddered with renewed lust, and there was nothing she wanted more than to feel him inside her that very moment.

"I love you." He said seriously, smoothing his hand over her cheek, still damp from tears and kisses. "I'm crazy for you, Teresa. But… let's eat first. Dinner's ready."

NO! Teresa stared at him in disbelief when he took a few steps back, his giant erection tenting his pants. He smiled at her almost cruelly while he rearranged it so he would be moderately comfortable. He motioned to the dinner table with an inviting gesture of his hands.

And when he realized that her legs were shaking too hard for her to walk, he simply picked her up and carried her over, sitting her down on her chair without touching her more than necessary, ignoring how she squirmed in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxx

His cock was throbbing, insistently demanding to be shoved into his mistress' sopping core right now. He smiled. Sure, he could easily will it down by a simple command to his mind, but he didn't want to. His satisfaction was sitting right in front of him, finally, and he was allowed to long for her, allowed to desire her in this intense, physical way. It felt unbelievably good.

The evening turned out even better than he had anticipated, and he had been out of his mind with hopes and dreams and wishes. Not primarily for sex, just for being with her, seeing her, talking in low, hushed voices, wrapped up in each other's tender embrace. He loved how much she excited him, though, and his body was more than willing to fulfill her needs, that much was sure. His spine tingled with hungry desire, his eyes glued to his gorgeous companion. He wanted to reassure her, but words often eluded him when it came to her, his heart so full it seemed to fill his whole chest, clotting the words from his brain.

So they ate in silence, or rather, he ate… Teresa hardly touched the food. He watched her quietly until he finally got up with a sigh and walked over to her side of the table, lifting her onto his lap before he slowly started to feed her, bite for bite, lacing the process with soft, gentle kisses that made her sigh into his mouth.

"My Teresa," he whispered, "do you want me that much?"

She groaned.

"I want you even more."

He nodded solemnly.

"Then you shall have me, my love."

She was tiny and firm in his arms, and when he kissed her like he meant it, she melted against him, fitting her body to his, her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest. Her tongue inside his mouth, her glorious taste spreading all over his senses, he felt home, loved, safe. He wanted her to have him, wanted it desperately, his whole body yearning for her, throbbing like an open wound. He loved the way she touched him, her tiny hands sliding into his crevices, seeming to know what excited him most. He whimpered into her mouth while her fingers learned the dimension of his erection, her grip firm without hurting him, making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

He felt goose bumps rise all over his skin, his clothes feeling uncomfortable and chafing all of a sudden. He needed to get out of them- now.

He sent buttons flying in his haste to get naked. Teresa was even faster… one move, and her tight dress was over her head, revealing that she indeed wore absolutely nothing underneath it.

Jane frowned.

"Naughty Teresa- not wearing a shred of underwear."

She shrugged, her hands fumbling with his belt, not allowing him to get distracted.

"Let's say, when you called to say you'd come over for dinner I decided that I had no objections regarding… this."

She opened his fly and urged him to lift his hips a little despite her sitting on his lap, so she could push his pants and boxers down, causing his mighty erection to spring free. It slapped against his stomach, the skin stretched taut with arousal, and he groaned desperately, sweat bead on his forehead.

He felt her heat, her body glowing with the power she had over him, and he couldn't help smiling. She deserved every bit of this, and he would let her savor the moment, even if it killed him. She wrapped her small hand around his cock, unable to circle him completely, teasingly pushing the taut skin up and down, watching his face.

He shook like a leaf, the sensations so acute he felt as if he would pass out any minute. His mind fluttered when it rarely ever did, and his breath was nothing but a rough scratching inside his throat.

Her name trembled on his lips, but he couldn't speak, could only groan when Teresa slid from his lap and pressed her lips to the crown of his erection, pushing her tongue into the tiny slit on top.

He screamed hoarsely, the sweat pouring down his body in rivulets now. Lisbon sucked on his cock as if it were especially delicious ice cream, using her agile tongue to lick and work him, driving him to the edge of his sanity before he simply grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, carrying the squealing little witch to her bedroom.

He unceremoniously tossed her onto the soft mattress, making her body bounce, and her shaking breasts almost killed the sorry rest of his self-control.

He crawled over her like a predator, briefly kissing her flat stomach before he delved between her legs, spreading her thighs with a firm grip, holding them apart as far as they would go.

He would show the little beast what happened to naughty girls who played with fire. His blood burned when he dipped his tongue between her bare folds, licking over the clean and baby-soft skin, growling with torturous bliss. Her taste was addictive, and he shook all over while he held her still, her desperate moans spurring him on. She squirmed under his hands, her hands driving into his hair, and he teased her until she was screaming, relentlessly massaging her perfect little clit with his lips. Just before she came, he stopped, making her scream with frustration. He chuckled darkly before he got up, turning his back on her.

"That's for torturing me, Teresa Lisbon. What now? You hungry? I bet, you hardly ate an…"

"JANE!" She yelled, before her voice became deadly calm, her green eyes dark and bottomless, glaring at him, "Right now, or I leave this house this very moment and spend the night alone at the lake, throwing rocks into the water, imagining it were your smugly grinning face."

Jane put his hands on his hips, frowning.

"What kind of threat is that?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"Ask yourself that."

He thought for a moment, knowing she could see his features soften, but he couldn't help it. To imagine Lisbon all alone on the cooling shore, angry at him, denied satisfaction when he would actually do anything to make her happy- the thought killed him, and she knew it. His sneaky little mistress.

"Fine," he said, "the lady wants cock, yes? Well, I'm here to serve…"

He could see her shudder, and when she spread her legs, he almost died with desire, wondering how he had ever managed to tease her in the first place. His erection was so hard he could feel it throb, the enormous girth heavy and hot against his stomach.

"Might hurt," he rasped with a helpless shrug.

"Oh yes," she growled, "hurt me BAD."

He smiled and crawled back onto the bed, leaning above her to bring himself into the perfect position. He grabbed his cock, looking into Teresa's eyes all the time while he used the broad tip to stimulate her clit, rubbing his hard-on all over her sex, making her pant violently in no time.

It was unbelievably fascinating to watch her. She was so responsive and attuned to him a tiny touch of his was enough to make her moan in helpless desire, a deeper caress ignited ruthless, unhinged wildfire inside his beautiful companion. He let the tip of his erection enter, but just barely, stretching her folds around his glans without really going where she needed him most. She squirmed and cursed, until tears started running down her face and his resistance melted. He took a deep breath and started to push inside, the broad head of his cock breeching her tightness, her walls clutching him like a hot glove. She came immediately, screaming and shouting, her sleek muscles contracting all around him. He just enjoyed the feeling, the fiery burn of her suction, massaging him into a delirious pleasure that made him breathless. He shoved deeper, entering her to the hilt in a single, painfully delicious stroke, pressing to the bottom of her, until he touched the mouth of her hungry womb.

He threw his head back, feeling his woman bare, skin on skin, submerged inside of her with nothing but his naked self. His first thrust renewed her climax, detonating in a violent release, and Jane lost it. He just slammed into her, his hips jackhammering until he saw stars, his blood rushing in his ears. His grip around her hips was hard, and he rammed her as fast and deep as he could, drinking her ecstatic cries like a drug. God, it felt so good, he hadn't felt like this in eons, his body taking over from his mind completely, until not a shred of thought remained inside his head.

The friction was mind-blowing, her sheath convulsing around him, so, so tight, he worshipped her, his fingers touching her face in sweet adoration while his hips battered her, unable to stop, to slow down, intent on ravishing her completely. She arched against him, grinding her clit against his broad, pounding base, coming again while he thrust into her balls-deep, again, again, panting like a racehorse.

Liquid pleasure ran all over his body, melting his fears, his pain, and when she begged him to come for her, inside her, fill her with his essence until nothing else fit inside her anymore, he released everything to her, and gave himself completely. It felt like losing his own substance, but he allowed it, his cock spewing hot seed into her contracting sex, more, more, filling her in copious spurts while he was sobbing from the intensity. Her small hands were on his chest, in his hair, soothing, caressing him while she still climaxed from his thrusts, her whole body shaking. He gave her his all, more force, more bliss, his hands spreading her for his assault, he could feel himself thrusting into his own seed, pooling inside her, the sound wet and erotic, driving him wild. She whispered her love for him, lifting her hips to receive everything from him, and with a long, desperate wail he finished spending, filling her to overflowing.

He collapsed onto her, hardly able to force air into his lungs, careful not to burden his tiny woman with the brunt of his weight. He didn't need to pull out, no condom to get rid of, so he just thrust lightly in and out of her, enjoying to feel her all over while his tongue played with hers, engaging her in the sweetest, wildest, warmest kisses.

"I love you," he whispered into her soft mouth, "I adore you, Teresa… so, so much…"

She deepened the kiss, and he complied hungrily, hardening inside her, still pumping into her with gentle strokes.

When he finally pulled out, he felt his own seed gush from her core in a warm stream, and he straightened to look at her sex, soft and rosy, leaking his come. It was so mind-blowing he gently dipped his fingers into her, spreading his juices over her clit, gently rubbing her into another orgasm, and she cried his name again and again until he had to close his eyes in bliss.

Damn, he was hard again, so hard, and he pushed back inside, right into the glistening pool of his cream, just slamming into her, the next release so close he could taste it. He needed to come again, his lower body itched with the desperate urge, hammering into her the only way to make the sensations bearable. His face was wet from tears, and he just pounded into her as hard as he could, making the whole bed bang against the wall from the force of his thrusts. Jane didn't care, he just went at it harder, her ecstatic cries spurring him on, her convulsing sex heightening the burn of arousal until he just couldn't cope with it all, his deep, fast strokes getting erratic, desperate. The feeling right before he came made him scream, and he still cried out when he shot into her, more slick seed filling her up, the force of his release so earth-shattering he could actually see his the root of his cock twitch and pulsate, spending inside her like a hose. Thick cream leaked from the spot where they were joined, and the view was so hot he just came harder.

"Teresa!" he gasped and finished inside her, his whole body going rigid with pleasure.

He broke down next to her, pulling out of her in the process, and while she sobbed and whimpered and tried to catch her breath just as he did, he put a gentle hand between her legs and spread the wetness, enjoying the slickness that made caressing her so smooth and easy. Her clit was slippery beneath his thumb, and he pushed his fingers deep inside her, stretching her tight sex to gather more of his rich juices. She came again for him, but he could feel her exhaustion, and although it was hard to stop he did, pulling his hand back to let her rest.

She ached, he could see it, so he just gathered her into his arms, whispering his love to her, holding her tight until she fell asleep, tears running over his face.

He felt worn and exhausted and so in love it hurt. He couldn't get close enough, snuggling up to her like a little boy who needed to know he was loved. She breathed into his ear, fast asleep, and he held her, crying into her silken hair.

He cried more and more, his body shaking in her arms.

He was home.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When Teresa woke up, sore and thoroughly disheveled, Jane was not with her. She sighed in disappointment, but got a grip fast. What had happened last night had certainly rocked her world, there was no telling how he must feel… she sat up gingerly and couldn't help grinning. Her insides burned from the more than wild sex they'd had, but damn- it had been glorious. She'd never come like this before. But then- she had never loved like this before. Maybe that made all the difference.

She got up, wrapping herself in one of the sheets before she went searching for him.

She found him in front of the door, sitting on the stairs, a cup of tea in his hands. He only wore his pants, no shirt, his upper body bare. Teresa sat down next to him, the cool morning air rising goose bumps on her bare shoulders.

He smiled, put the teacup down next to him and put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Hey," he whispered, "are you very sore?"

She chuckled.

"Yes."

His eyes were seriously concerned.

"I'm so sorry. Too much?"

She shook her head vigorously.

"Exactly right."

He smiled.

"Teresa Lisbon, I must admit, there are quite some surprises hidden behind your honest smile… I officially apologize for all the times I've called you a prude. You're anything but, that's for sure."

"Do you find me gross?"

"I find you so adorable, my love for you is practically eating me alive."

They laughed softly with each other, then were silent for a while, watching the lake, the smooth water glistening in the early morning sunshine.

His voice pierced the silence.

"That was my first orgasm in more than twelve years."

She stared at him.

"Please what?"

His eyes were calm and solemn when he looked at her, light green like rare ocean gems, sparkling with love for her. How had she ever thought she could live without this man? She burrowed closer, letting his warmth nourish her.

"You… you mean you never… but… you never touched yourself? Not once?"

He shook his head.

"No. I didn't need to masturbate, Teresa, I just used bio-feedback, but even that was hardly necessary. I lived merely for the hunt. My family's death left me broken. But… killing… him broke me even more. Sex didn't have any meaning to me, not at all. My body was like a stranger. And without you… it might have stayed that way."

She frowned, puzzled.

"But… what about Lorelei Martins? I mean, men can't fake it, can they?"

Jane snorted.

"They can easily fake it if they're wearing a condom. I can control my sexual functions willingly, Lisbon. Hardening, getting flaccid again… my mind regulates that on my command. It works with every part of the process- except the climax. Climaxing means… relinquishing all control, getting mindless, giving myself up, all of me. I can't come and keep a cool head at the same time, so I never had the slightest desire for physical release… it would have been dangerous, and I had to be alert all the time. After my return from the exile, I just pretended to not have these urges at all… it was simpler, safer. I was so scared it would be hard to let go after all the time, but… it was so easy with you, Teresa. When the moment came, I wanted nothing more than give up control. It felt so good, my sweet, so, so good, even when it brought me to the brink of insanity. But afterwards, I couldn't stop crying. It was so intense… I'm afraid it floored me a little."

She cringed.

"And I was asleep… I'm so sorry."

He laughed.

"I had exhausted you, love, you had every right to sleep like a stone after that. Don't worry… I held you, and that was all I needed. To be as close to you as possible."

He looked at her, his beautiful eyes as deep as the bottomless sea.

"That's what I want, Teresa. To be as close to you as possible."

She nodded, smiling.

"That's lucky. Because it's what I want, too. I love you, Patrick."

xxxxxxxxx

He still shuddered when she said his name, mainly because he loved her voice so much, and there was a sweet intimacy of her calling him by his first name that never failed to remind him that this had saved his soul. Without her, he would be nothing. He honestly tried not to think about Miami too much, because it was hardly bearable how close he had been to losing everything. He'd almost lost the only thing strong enough to keep him alive.

She snuggled against his bare torso, rubbing her fingers all over his chest, and he leaned down to kiss her, the freedom to do so now making him dizzy with happiness, every single time. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, his Lisbon a hungry kisser, and the passion between them ignited fast, making him sigh into her mouth.

But she still looked a little concerned when they finally broke apart.

"So, are you okay now, Jane? Is there something I can do?"

He looked down, adopting a mock frown.

"Well… I don't know… maybe we could… do it again?"

She smiled and swiftly slid onto his lap, dropping the sheet in the process. Her satiny skin was so warm under his hands he hardened to his full impressive size in seconds, the sudden rush of blood into his lower regions making him a little light-headed.

"Well," she drawled, caressing his lips with more teasing kisses, "that's definitely something I CAN do…"

And that was the last coherent sentence spoken between them for quite a while.

**The End**

_YES, I know, that was super-dirty, I hope I warned enough! See you soon! I vowed to myself that I will write down every single Jisbon-dream I have over the next months, so who knows… it might pretty much rain filthy PWPs, because I'm dreaming up scenarios like this on a regular basis. Updates about what my writing and the rest of my life is doing are available on twitter under Rothelena, if anybody is interested. Thank you for reading- there'll be more soon, I hope! And if I made you nauseous: I'm really, really sorry…._


End file.
